Cut the Crap and Fight!
by Chibiusa3
Summary: Funny fic about senshi and evil pencils


Konnichiwa, minna-san! ^_~ This is my first fic so hope you like it. If you have any questions or comments e-mail them to me at: Chibiusa@Moonprincessclub.zzn.com! This fanfic is rated PG for a few colorful words, and me putting down the sailor senshi. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Ja! Chibiusa  
Cut the Crap and Fight!   
Tsukino Usagi sat in her 9th grade classroom, doodling on her notebook paper, thinking of her Mamo-chan. She sighed at her finished scribble on the paper, it was the kanji for Chiba Mamoru. Usagi sighed again thinking about the date she was going to have with Mamoru that night. Usagi stared off in space and didn't even notice as the teacher waving a hand in front of her face yelling at her. Usagi came out of her daze as Naru and Umino sake her out off her seat. "Huh...?" Usagi Mumbled still in a dreamy state, definitely NOT thinking of school! "Tuskino! This is school not naptime! Would you please answer the question?" The teacher practically Screeched at Usagi. "Umm.... What was the question again?" Usagi asked innocently. Before the teacher could scold her more, a laud scream erupted from within the schools perimeter. "Oh, what was that?" someone said. The classroom burst into conversation. "Beep, Beep, Beep," Usagi's watch went off. "Usagi here," Usagi said into the face of the watch. "This is Ami, theirs a Daimon attack, come quickly," came Ami's quiet voice through the watch. "I'll be right there! Over and out," Usagi whispered so no one could hear her. She had always wanted to say that "over and out" thing. She ginned and then realized she had no idea wear the attack was. "Uh... Ami? Where is this attack? He he..." She said sheepishly. "In the fourth wing classroom 283," Ami answered. "Right, well, see you there... Bye," Usagi finished off. She inched her way towered the door hoping not to be noticed in all the commotion. "Wait right there, young lady! Ware do you think your going?" the teachers voice boomed from the other end of the room. "Umm, well..." Usagi stumbled. Then it came to her: "Sansei, I have to go to the bathroom! That's it. Yeah, I really have to go. It's a girl thing," she said that last thing a little quieter so it would seem that she was embarrassed about it. The teacher blushed a bit and said she could go if she was back soon. (AN: This is a man teacher, just so you know.) "Arigato, Sensei," Usagi said as she headed out the door. When she was out of the door, Usagi gave herself a pat on the back for a good job well done, "alright, he fell for it!" The Usagi remembered why she was out there in the first place, "oh, yeah better get going." And headed in the right direction.   
Later:   
Finally when the inner senshi meet up out side the classroom the supposed attacker was in, the girl's started there VARY long transformation. "Mars Star Power...." "Venus Star Power...." "Mercury Star Power...." "Jupiter Star Power...." "Moon Cosmic Power...." "MAKE-UP!" The girls are surrounded in lights of there senshi color and music cheesy elevator music begins to play chanting there sailor names in the background, as there clothing disappears and there sailor senshi fuku's appear. After Moon's incredibly long transformation is completed the now FINALLY ready senshi enter the room, Mars grumbling about Moon getting a better transformation then her. In the room a girl was unconscious and a Daimon was standing over her with a heart crystal in it's hand laughing like it was the wicked witch of the west. The Daimon looked like a gent pencil (which is probably what it was) with a led head and yellow body that had a brand name written on the side of it and eraser feet. Sailor Moon started her speech, "I, The Beautiful Sailor Solider Senshi Sailor Moon, defender against evil like you, protector of the weak, and Sailor of love and justice will not let you hurt these innocent students, and I will not stand for evil doer's like you! On behalf of the moon I'll punish you, you evil pencil gone bad!" Sailor Moon was slightly out of breath by the time she had finished, and everyone around her (including evil pencil and unconscious girl) all had sweat drops, on there heads. "He he, guess I got a bit carried away, ne?" She said blushing, with her had behind her head. "HAI!" the senshi all replied. "Ehem, well then guess it's my turn," Mars said to cover the awkward silence. "I, Sailor Mars..." Mars started.   
* * *   
After Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus did there really long speaches the breathless Sailors looked up to see that the evil pencil had long since fled the room through a whole in the wall it had blasted with a led attack, carrying the pure heart crystal. The sailors all fell over with a sweat drop hovering above the head of the supposed unconscious girl. "It's all your fault Sailor Moon!" Mars Yelled. That's it, Moon and Mars where at each other's throats for the next 20 minutes before Jupiter and Venus had to break it up. "Minna-san, we have a evil pencil to destroy before it steal more crystals, not to mention the one it already stole," Jupiter said to the two who where now sticking out there tongs seeing who could hold out longer. They stoped there argument and the two nodded in agreement, they would continue the argument at a different time. They all headed out of the school thought the whole the evil pencil had made. "Hope that wont cost to much," Usagi said looking back at the damege. Mercury used her Mercury Hand Held Computer to lockate where the enemy had gone. It said to head to the local Coffee Shop. Sailor Moon complained the whole way as they made there way two blocks up to the shop there about her feet hurting and Mars was still grumbling about Moon having a better transformation then her, the rest of them just shook there heads and ran on ahead.  
* * *   
Meanwhile in a Nearby Coffee Shop the three outer senshi sat sipping there coffee. "The water is moving," Michiru said. "The wind is blowing," Haruka put in. "Yeah, they tend to do that," Setsuna said sarcastically. The two other outers gave Setsuna the evil eye. Setsuna put up her hands in defeat, "Hey, hey, don't get mad, minna. Coffee anyone?" She pored the other two some more coffee into their cups from the coffee mug that never seemed to run out of coffee. Setsuna wondered if it ever had a bottom, she quickly brushed off the idea as being stupid, but was it? "Something is about to happen, I can sense it," Michiru said. "I know, I feel it also," Haruka said, while stirring her coffee with a coffee stick. "Yep," Setsuna said. The other two senshi looked at her oddly, "but you don't have the ability to sense these thing, right?" Haruka said. "Well, I don't have to sense anything, there's people running on the street screaming bloody murder. It's kind of obvious. Oh, by the way duck!" Setsuna said smugly, as the glass door was broken and a pencil Daimon ran through with a pure heart crystal. "H-How'd you know?" Haruka and Michiru said in unison. "Simple, I am the senshi of time ya know, I can look into the future," she smiled smugly. "No time for chit-chat now, minna-san. henshin yo! Pluto Planet Power... Make-up!" She yelled and her quick transformation was over after a swish or two of her long green hair, a new layer of lipstick, and some purple colored lights. She pulled out her time staff and posed for her attack. Meanwhile the other two had recovered from being stunned at Setsuna's actions and where now doing their transformation's also. "Neptune Planet Power... Make-up!" "Uranus Planet Power... Make-up!" The two transformed with a blast of water and fire and a new layer of rather invisible lipstick. Once they were done they pulled out there talismans and began fighting at Pluto's side. "Let's kill this thing before it wreaks havoc on Tokyo and the world! And... Hey, who's writing these stupid line's, anyways?" Pluto complained. Author: Not Me?! * Points at self and looks taken-aback * "Stop complaining and fight!" Uranus yells as she comes in on the pencil with an attack from her talisman. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, oh mighty one," Pluto said under her breath as she attacks with a whisper, "Dead Scream." The pencil was not vary happy at this point and said quite a few colorful words herself as Neptune came in with her attack which knocked the pure heart crystal out of it's hands. Uranus cot the crystal and looked at it, "it's not a pure heart crystal. Hey, why are you looking for crystals, anyways? That was last series dome wit this is SuperS not S! We already know who has the talismans, we do!" Colorful words still emited from the evil pencils mouth then: "Oh, great! Now what am I supposed to do?" "Well, we can end this right now and kill you how 'bout that?" Uranus asked nonchalantly. The monster hung it's head and said it's priers, "Dear pencil in the sky, I'm sorry for all the bad guy stuff I've done. I'll be there soon." Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto sent all there attacks at the pencil at the same time and destroyed it. "Lovely!" its last word was as it disappeared. A broken pencil and a seed landed on the ground as the evil pencil faded. The seed cracked and it made an evil laugh sound as a small cloud of gray came out of it. They de-transformed. "Guess we better return this to its original owner," Michiru said taking the crystal from Haruka. "Hai," was the reply. Then there was a freeze frame of the two with their clothing and hair swaying in the wind; witch apparently just blew up in the middle of the coffee shop. Setsuna rolled her eyes in distaste as she fallowed the two out of the shop, leaving only a very wrecked coffee shop behind. After returning the crystal to the original owner the outers headed to a new coffee shop. "So, what ever happened to the inners, Setsuna?" Haruka asked as they seated themselves at a booth besides a window looking out at the street. "Oh, they had a few problems," Setsuna said smugly.  
* * *  
"Minna-chan! We're lost!" Sailor Moon said. "No we're not!" Mars snapped back (she was still grumbling about Sailor Moon having a better transformation then her). "But we've been by this old burnt building ten times already! Ami- chan said it was just around this corner, Can't we ask for directions?" "NO!" all the others said in unison. "Why not?" Moon complained. "Because were the Sailor Senshi we don't need directions!" Jupiter said. "Your acting like men," Moon grumbled.   
* * *  
"Where is that girl? She'll have detention for a week! Tuskino," The 9th grade class teacher said.   
The End   
Did you like it? I know its short but maybe next time I can make a longer one. Remember to e-mail! e-mail! e-mail! (Chibiusa@moonprincessclub.zzn.com) Translations: Hai:Yes  
Sensei: Teacher  
Arigato: Thank you   
Minna (san/chan): Everyone   
Henshin ya: Transform   



End file.
